The Blazing Private Lesson Runner
| image = Nyan_Koi_-_08-michi_mad.png | number = Eight | kanji = 炎の個人教授ランナー | romaji = Honoo no Kojin Kyouju Rannaa | airdate = November 19, 2009 | writer = | director = | previous = Episode 7 | next = Episode 9 }} The Blazing Private Lesson Runner is the eight episode in the Nyan Koi! anime series. Plot The Kirishima twins, Nyamsus, Tama, Noir and Panda brought a troubled cat to Junpei after he’s back from school. The cat was actually Michi, who wanted to be trained fitter and stronger by Junpei. Junpei started their training early in the morning by the river. In the middle of it, Kaede spotted Junpei talking to himself. The sudden appearance of Nagi totally made Junpei forgot about Michi. Nagi proposed to Junpei to start training with Kaede in the sport committee. Kaede brought along Sumiyoshi who is interested in joining their training. Junpei, Kaede and Sumiyoshi then had to help out with the tennis club, basketball club, softball club, ping pong club, sumo club, swimming club, volleyball club, and synchronized swimming and every other clubs that asked for their help. The lonely Michi by the river was wondering when Junpei will come back… The next day, the tired-muscle-ached Sumiyoshi skipped school because of the activities yesterday. At this time, Junpei totally forgotten about Michi. Angered and frustrated, Michi came to Junpei’s school and broke into the girls’ locker room. He stole Kaede’s bra and subsequently hide it into Junpei’s bag at the boys’ locker room. Later, Junpei and Kaede walked home together at the mall, Junpei wanted to return Kaede’s handkerchief that he borrowed yesterday. Instead, he pulled out Kaede’s missing bra in front of everyone. Shamefacedly, Kaede snatched it back and ran away, left the confused Junpei. Junpei was contemplating that both he and Kaede have no destiny of being together. Appeared Michi and then consoled Junpei that everything will be fine with the misunderstanding. Feeling relieved, Junpei now in full spirited to train Michi to be fitter and stronger. After a gruelling training, Michi was now a different cat. He was much more muscular, even his voice changed into much more masculine. Michi even could jump over from roof to roof. Next day at school, both Nagi and Sumiyoshi rushed over to scold Junpei after they found out the incident with Kaede. Even Nagi offered Junpei her own bra if he was that desperate. The situation was unexpectedly solved when Haruhiko told that he saw a cat that did the mischief. Michi and his lover Suu, watched on the roof, said it is time for Junpei to chase his own happiness. Quotes *'Lady': You what? ---- *'Nagi': Hey, what are you think you're doing, Kanako? ---- *'Nagi': Kaede, since I'll be watching her boobs! (Shake heads) Uh... I'm mean since I'll be watching other members! ---- *'Kaede': Um, would you mind if I asked you something strange. *'Nagi': Don't worry. I'm used to it. ---- *'Kanako': All those boys-- *'Nagi': Into their underwear?! ---- *'Kanako & Nagi': (Screams) *'Junpei': What's that? *'Kanako': There he is! *'Nagi & Kanako': Kousaka! (Screams) *'Nagi': Kousaka! *'Kanako': What the hell?! Did you pay?! What the hell are you doing stealing Kaede's underwear?! *'Boy 1': He steal them? *'Boy 2': Oh, no. ---- *'Junpei': It was misunderstanding really that wasn't me. ---- *'Nagi': Kousaka Junpei even I can't accept that! ---- *'Junpei': But I'm serious it really wasn't me! *'Sumi': So you're saying that the cat. *'Nagi': You expect us believe that? *'Boy 1': Whoa. That's really stress, man. *'Junpei': Well, I know that. But that's the truth. Mewview Episode In Mewview episode, Junpei said that Kaede’s fast speed was because she always walked her dogs out. Then he was stepped on Haruhiko who was rushing to buy the limited edition mag, Suzu and mother rushing for the sale, Keizou running late for an appointment with a lady and Gramps Ichinose chasing after Nagi. “Tokiwa, a cruel and wild town” – by Tama. Nyamsus said that a cat’s max velocity is over 40km/h. Category:Haz Map Category:Anime Category:Episodes